


Coming Home

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, beanvi are bffs, but he's a brat in love, giftfic, hongbin is a bit of a sassbucket, hyuk is a mope, shik is a softy, so we cool, sometimes hyuk is a brat lol, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: When he was tired, it was hard to really care about much. And the daily work they did was the bone-breaking, muscle-melting kind of tiresome that never seemed to end.It was nearly over for the day, God help him, and then he would be able to go back to his empty home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Giftfic for my Dubu to cheer you up after a crappy day. You are always my support and I TRIED A CHASANG IDK MAN HOPE YOU LIKE IT YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When he was tired, it was hard to really care about much. And the daily work they did was the bone-breaking, muscle-melting kind of tiresome that never seemed to end.  
It was nearly over for the day, God help him, and then he would be able to go back to his empty home.

  
"Hey, Hyuk, what're you doing tonight?" A deep voice rumbled beside him.  
He turned to see the friendly smile of Wonshik beaming at him. Wonshik was two years older than him and had more experience at this mine than Hyuk by the tune of nearly four years. Wonshik's entire body was deeply cut with muscles and scars yet somehow his boyish face still retained joy even when in the cavernous belly of the earth itself.  
Sometimes Hyuk wondered how could a person here for as long as Wonshik still manage to smile so bright - it was almost sickening. Worse still when their friend Hongbin came to join them; his wide smile could practically light up every tunnel and still have some wattage left over. At least Wonshik had the decency to hide his smiles with his fists when he was really happy - Hongbin cast away shadows with his happiness and he didn't give a shit if it was blinding to Hyuk or anyone, for that matter.  
Not that Hyuk really cared on most days, since Hongbin joined them at the end of the day and that was when Hyuk was tired.  
"Going home." Hyuk shrugged, shouldering his pick up high before swinging it down against the unforgiving rock.  
"Yah! Careful you could have killed me!" Wonshik jumped away from the dangerous tool, not missing the sound of Hyuk's huff.  
"So?"  
"W-well, wouldn't you miss me if I died?"  
Hyuk gave him a blank glance as he dragged the pick from the rubble. "Would you like to find out?"  
Wonshik shook his head and held up his hands in surrender.  
"You know Taekwoon would kill you right after, so don't bother trying." Chimed in Hongbin, another deep voice that Hyuk rolled his eyes at.  
Great. Now they were both going to pester him until his shift was over.  
"Maybe one day I will try my luck." Hyuk muttered.  
"Uh oh, someone's grumpy!" Hongbin singsonged, invading Hyuk's personal space long enough to give him an annoying poke on the cheek.  
Hyuk snapped his head away from the touch and waved his pick menacingly at his friends.  
"Don't push me dimples, it's been a long day." He growled.  
Hongbin's dimples -two immaculate pocks in his cheeks that only made him look all the more beautiful- showed as he laughed, throwing a muscular arm around Wonshik's shoulders to guide him away back to the entrance.  
"I thought I would come here to share some good news with you, but if you're going to act like that then we are going!"  
Hyuk sighed, turning his back on them to resume his labour. It was too late in the day to care about Hongbin's news. It was too late in the day to care about anything.  
"Hakyeon's going to be disappointed to know you're staying back!" Hongbin called as the pair turned the corner.

The pick made a loud echo when it fell to the ground. Hyuk ran towards Hongbin's trailing laughter and Wonshik's happy chatter, his aching muscles begging him to stop but he couldn't slow down, not now. He had to get home.

The elevator was operated on a painstakingly slow manual pulley system. Hyuk was still waiting for it to arrive by the time his friends caught up at a leisurely pace. Above them the cloudy sky was visible at the end of the elevator shaft. Rainwater was weeping down, a gentle spray pattering down on Hyuk's upturned face and leaving clean tracks on his grimy cheeks.  
"You waited for us. How thoughtful." Hongbin greeted him.  
"I wouldn't have if the elevator came on time."  
He didn't have to lower his gaze to know Wonshik was giving him the look of a wounded puppy. He didn't care.

  
His fingers tapped against his thighs as the slow seconds went by. A gentle hand gripped him by the shoulder and guided him out of the rain.  
"Aw Shik! Leave him there, he reeks!"  
Hyuk glared at Hongbin, eyeing the other man's body which was in a similar state to his own - covered in sweat, dirt, and aches.  
"Considered that maybe it's you two who reek?" Hyuk snapped l.  
"Well Shik definitely does but he always does. Me-"  
"Hey! I have been here since yesterday morning! Give me a break!"  
"As if you would have showered if you went home last night anyway!" Hongbin scoffed, and despite himself Hyuk laughed too.  
Even though it was at his expense, Wonshik beamed.  
"Good. We though you'd forgotten how to smile."

The comment made Hyuk's face fall. He hadn't forgotten. He just hadn't been given a good reason to smile for the past two months.  
"Now you've done it Shik, he's frowning again."  
"I thought that was his thinking face."  
"No his thinking face looks like his farting face."  
"Oh yeah! Hahahaaa!"  
Hyuk tried to give them another glare to shut them up, but all noises were drowned out by the old elevator rumbling down the throat of the mine entrance. It went on for what seemed like an eternity of scraping and screeches while Hyuk had to endure watching his two friends somehow carry on a completely wordless conversation with each other.  
"Finally." Hyuk muttered as the elevator arrived.  
He didn't bother greeting the other miners alighting even though he knew most of them, slipping onto the elevator platform while they steadily streamed off to face the emptiness of the mine shafts. Hongbin got on too, letting out a loud groan of pleasure to finally sit down.

  
Tapping on the metal railing as he watched Wonshik talking to one of the miners, a scrawny leaf of a man that Hyuk couldn't believe actually had the highest productivity of all the workers, Hongbin's deep voice startled them all out of their concentration.  
"Hey Shik, Hyuk's ready to kill you if you take any longer. Are you on this one, or not?"  
Wonshik looked at Hyuk sheepishly and said his goodbyes before getting on the elevator quickly.  
"Sorry Hyuk, hadn't seen Taemin in ages. He's got a little girl now and-,"  
"It's fine. I don't care." Hyuk sighed.

  
The ride up was quiet, just the pings of rain on the metal floor of the open elevator platform and the creaks of the pulleys and ropes bouncing off the stone throat of the entrance. Hyuk felt the water dripping over his bare shoulders, almost like the soothing touch he had been missing. Soon, he reminded himself.  
The first step back on surface was always the most satisfying. Sky above where it belonged, so wide and beautiful and the soft earth underfoot. Hyuk took in a deep breath of fresh air and raced off the platform as soon as it was nearly safe to do so.

  
He heard shouted "goodnights" from Wonshik and knew in the back of his mind that he was going to cop it from Hongbin tomorrow for how he'd spoken to them tonight, especially Wonshik. Tomorrow Hyuk could deal with that; Wonshik would forgive him like he always did. Right now, Hyuk had a home to get to.

  
It wasn't much. A shabby little cottage at the outskirts of town, a big yard with vegetables growing when he could bothered taking care of them, a little porch light glowing under the steadily falling rain. Twenty minutes of running from the mine brought him here easily, and as he slammed open the front door, earning a startled shout from inside.  
"Yah! Sanghyuk!" The owner of the voice was getting closer, and Hyuk felt his soul shedding the emptiness he carried for the past two months the louder the voice became. "You scared the hell out of me! Couldn't you call out and say you were home first, not just barge in and give me a heart attack. I swear I'm back for just one hour and already you're-,"  
Hyuk's arms immediately wrapped around the shorter man's waist, spinning him slightly before burying his nose in the crook of the other's neck. He breathed in the scent of home, sweet and tantalising, warm and kind, shivering when he felt kisses being trailed down his shoulder.  
"Hyuk you are a mess. Don't you-,"  
Hyuk pulled away just far enough that he could stare into the other's eyes, arms still securely around him.  
"You're home."  
"Of course I'm home! Hyuk, what is going on, are you ok?"  
A grin, one that was brighter than Wonshik's, brighter still than Hongbin's, not that he'd ever know it himself, shone from Hyuk's face. He laughed at his lover's flustered blush and got a smack on the shoulder for it, which only made him want to kiss the other more.

So he did, again and again, not letting go even when the grumbling about dinner began and you're filthy with dirt and are you crying, oh Hyuk you're crying my love Hyukkie-ah -  
"I missed you, Hakyeon. God, I missed you so much." Hyuk breathed between kisses. Every part of his heart that had been drained for two months was full again with Hakyeon's love. "Don't ever leave me again."  
"I won't, Hyukkie-ah."  
"Promise me."  
"Oh Hyuk."  
"Don't laugh!"  
"I can't help it when you're so cute!" Hakyeon's laughter was like the expansive sky Hyuk missed when he was underground. "And you laughed at me just five minutes ago because you made me blush!"  
"That's different." Hyuk sniffed, not willing to let the other go just yet as Hakyeon squirmed his way towards the tiny kitchen.

  
They waddled slowly together, Hakyeon reaching the sink and wet a cloth to gently wipe the dirt and tears from Hyuk's face. Hyuk's heart beat in aching bursts and he found himself leaning into the cloth for more of the gentleness he'd craved.  
"Hyuk..."

  
He could see Hakyeon was tired too, the dark circles under his eyes, skin pale instead of it's natural caramel blush, he was thinner and his voice was huskier than usual, as if he'd been crying for days. Reaching out, he drew the pad of his thumb over Hakyeon's cheek.  
"Hakyeon."  
Hakyeon gave him a gentle look, taking his hand and guiding them to their room. As they laid down together, Hakyeon filled him in on the news from his home village and his travels. They didn't stray from touching distance from each other for the whole night, always connected and when the morning came, Hyuk found himself dreading work more than usual.

  
"Where are you going? Come back to bed..." Hakyeon called, fingertips drawing circles between Hyuk's shoulderblades.  
"Work."  
"You don't have work today, now come back here."  
"What are you talking about?" Hyuk found himself obeying anyway, laying against Hakyeon's chest, snuggling into the warmth. He could feel the other's steady heartbeat thumping against his back, as if trying to get his own heart's attention.  
"Wonshik and Hongbin are covering your shifts today. Taekwoon told me last night when he came by before you got home."  
The feelings that had been missing from the past two months began to creep back in, and Hyuk found himself feeling more than a little guilty for how he'd been treating his friends. He'd make it up to them, and he felt bad knowing that they both understood anyway, without him having to say anything. That's what good friends were for, he supposed.  
"Oh, I guess I should thank them." He muttered, turning into the other's arms. It was nice in here. "Later."  
Hakyeon grinned, and Hyuk felt himself falling in deep all over again.

When Hyuk was tired, it was hard to care about things. And the daily work he did was tiresome and never seemed to end.  
But whenever it was over, God be praised, he was never too tired to care about Hakyeon.

  
Hakyeon was home.

 

 

 


End file.
